All The Pain,All The Loss,Hurt 2 Much,Let Me Drown
by SpeakNowLetGoGoodbyeLullaby
Summary: Title is really All The Pain,All The Loss,Hurts Too Much,Let Me Drown In It,but that doesnt fit.Nilika is DemonStar666,& Daili is me.Disclaimer:I don't own MR JP does.Claimer:I own everyone else & I half own the 1st Dylan,cuz hes based on a friend of mine
1. Dreaming Of Loss

"_No! No, Fang, no!" I scream, as loud as humanly possible. Although, I'm not exactly _human_, per say. As if to enforce this fact, I grab Fang's hand, rip my wings open, and fly, as fast as I can. But I'm not fast enough. No matter how fast I fly, I can't escape my fears. Evade them, for a time, but not escape. _Never_ escape._

"_Max," Fang says. "Max, slow down."_

_I slow slightly._

"_Look at me."_

_I turn my head, and look into the bottomless depths of his black eyes._

"_I love you." As he says this, he lets go of my hand. I am so surprised that I let _his_ hand go too. And so he _drops_ down…down…down…down…down, down to his death. To my (metaphorical) death._

"_Fang! _Fang_!" I scream so loudly that my eardrums shatter. But I ignore the overwhelming pain in my ears that threatens to knock me out. It is _nothing_ compared to the pain in my heart._

_Closing my eyes, closing my wings, I let myself fall after Fang. Then, when I'm about to hit the rocks, someone wraps their arms around my waist, and I am lifted up._


	2. Tree House

**A.N. Daili is pronounced Die-lee**

**DPOV:**

I bolted awake, sweating and panting heavily. My head snapped around to look at all corners of the room. When I was satisfied that nothing, and no one, was going to jump out at me, I sighed, and fell back into bed.

"What _the fuck_ are you doing?" my best friend, roommate, and soul sister, Nilika Ryder, asked me, words slurred by sleep and annoyance.

"I had a dream," I began, but was interrupted by a loud _crash! _followed by a _boom!_

_Now_ she wasn't annoyed. _Now_ she was pissed off. "Holy shit! Why the fuck won't anyone let me sleep! It's too fucking early to wake up!" she screeched.

"Um, Nilika? It's 3:00. In the _afternoon_," I said.

She glared at me. Most people would flinch, but I'd known her all my life. I was immune. "What's your goddamn point?" she asked. Not waiting for an answer, she hopped out of bed, and pulled on a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, a Kiss sweater, fishnets, and her rock-n-roll band name miniskirt. "I swear, if it's your idiot boyfriend," she hissed, "I'm gonna kiss him." She grinned.

I shrugged. "And then you're going to punch him in the face," I replied, smiling.

She smiled happily. "You know it, girl." She winked at me.

I leaned over to the CD player, pressed play, and the voice of my all-time favourite signer, Belinda Carlisle, came on over the sound system. Heaven Is A Place On Earth started playing. Nilika and I smiled at each other, and started singing along.

_Ooh,_

_Baby,_

_Do you know what that's worth?_

_Ooh,_

_Heaven Is A Place On Earth,_

_They say in heaven,_

_Love comes first,_

_We'll make heaven a place on earth,_

_Ooh,_

_Heaven Is A Place On Earth,_

_When the night falls down,_

_I wait for you,_

_And you come around,_

_And the world's alive,_

_With the sound of kids,_

_On the streets outside,_

_When you walk into the room,_

_You pull me close,_

_And we start to move,_

_And we're spinnin' with the stars above,_

_And you lift me up,_

_In a wave of love,_

_Ooh,_

_Baby,_

_Do you know what that's worth?_

_Ooh,_

_Heaven Is A Place On Earth,_

_They say in heaven,_

_Love comes first,_

_We'll make heaven a place on earth,_

_Ooh,_

_Heaven Is A Place On Earth,_

_When I feel alone,_

_I reach for you,_

_And you bring me home,_

_When I'm lost at sea,_

_I hear your voice,_

_And it carries me,_

_In this world we're just beginnin',_

_To understand the miracle of livin',_

_Baby,_

_I was afraid before,_

_But I'm not afraid,_

_Anymore,_

_Ooh,_

_Baby,_

_Do you know what that's worth?_

_Ooh,_

_Heaven Is A Place On Earth,_

_They say in heaven,_

_Love comes first,_

_We'll make heaven a place on earth,_

_Ooh,_

_Heaven Is A Place On Earth,_

_(Ooh)_

_(Heaven)_

_(Heaven)_

_(Heaven)_

_In this world we're just beginnin',_

_To understand the miracle of livin',_

_Baby,_

_I was afraid before,_

_But I'm not afraid,_

_Anymore,_

_*Music*_

_Ooh,_

_Baby,_

_Do you know what that's worth?_

_Ooh,_

_Heaven Is A Place On Earth,_

_They say in heaven,_

_Love comes first,_

_We'll make heaven a place on earth,_

_Ooh,_

_Heaven Is A Place On Earth,_

_Ooh,_

_Heaven Is A Place On Earth,_

_Ooh,_

_Heaven Is A Place On Earth,_

_Ooh,_

_Heaven Is A Place On Earth,_

_Ooh,_

_Heaven Is A Place On Earth,_

_Ooh,_

_Heaven Is A Place On Earth…_

While we were singing and dancing, I got dressed. I was outfitted in a black, rhinestone studded, skull miniskirt, a black-and-hot-pink tube top, and a Bowling For Soup sweater. I didn't bother with tights. Generally, at this time, I'd explain what we look like, but I want to see what that explosion was, so I'll explain what we look like later.

"Daili! We're gonna see what the cause of that explosion was! And, I swear, if Veecha came back, and made something else explode, I'm going to fucking kick her ass! I was fucking _sleeping_!

"Nilika-" I tried to interrupt, but she bulldozed over me.

"And then, I will find her boyfriend, _rip_ his goddamn balls off, then feed them to him. I _strictly_ told him, _no explosives_! And _what_ does he do? He gives her goddamn explosives!"

She was freaking out. I had to stop this crap.

"Uh, Nil?" I said.

She spun to look at me. "What?" she snapped. I didn't take it personally. I knew it wasn't _me_ she was angry at.

"Sorry for interrupting your tirade, but let's go see what exploded."

When we opened the front door, a bunch of voices spilled out into the hall. One voice was louder than the rest.

"Gasman Ride!" it snapped. It was a female voice. "I _know_ we don't like _him_," I could imagine her shooting a snotty glance at whoever _him_ was, "but that doesn't mean you have to try to blow him up! _Especially _when you _miss him_, and _hit_ the tree house!"

Nilika froze, then slowly turned towards me. "Daili, they blew up the tree house," she said calmly. I cringed inside. "They blew up the goddamn fucking tree house!" she yelled.

_Oh, shit, I thought. Violence was about to ensue._

" _Daili, I am going to KILL THOSE BASTARDS!"_

_Before I could stop her, she ran out the door, so pissed that she yelled, "It's toast time!" instead of her usual, "It's frog time!" Don't ask. All I'll say is that she hates toast with a fiery passion, so when she calls you toast, I'd suggest running. Fast and far. Immediately._

_I sighed, then ran after her. Someone was going to get hurt. And I could guarantee you, it wasn't going to be Nilika._


End file.
